


Dressed For The Occasion

by QuillMind



Series: December Ficarama 2017 [23]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Ribbons, Secretly naked, Sexual Content, Shyness, Winter, partially clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Money's tight.  Time is precious.  You're shy, but have wild feelings.  What's a good gift to give Akira...?





	Dressed For The Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not too far off base with what Akira's personality turns out to be when the anime comes out... Writing for a (more or less) silent protagonist is a challenge--but I do think he'd have this devious side to him. >:3

At the sound of the bell ringing as the door opened, Sojiro turned quickly with a “didn’t you see the ‘closed’ sign?” at the ready, but stopped when he saw that it was you.  

“Hi, Sakurai-san,” you smiled with a little wave.  A shiver ran up your body as you closed the door and rubbed your arms.  

“Oh, hey,” Sojiro said, his demeanor entirely changed.  “Came here to see Akira, did you?”  

“Yes, I--I wanted to give him his Christmas gift.  Is he around?”  

There was a beat as Sojiro studied you.  You were not what he’d assumed would be Akira’s type of girlfriend.  Not to say that he’d wracked his brain over what that kid would like, but he would have guessed someone more…bad and sneaky and hard to read, like he was.  You were sweet, kind and considerate.  But hey, maybe it was an opposites attract thing.  

“Yeah, he’s in his room.  Go on up, I’m sure he’ll be glad to see ya.”  

“Thank you.”  You nodded and walked past the bar to the staircase.  

“No problem.  Just shout if he tries anything, you hear?  You never know with teenage guys.”  

You gave a shy laugh and headed up.  “I’m sure I’ll be okay, Sakurai-san.  Thank you.”  

Sojiro frowned as you disappeared.  You were wearing a long winter coat that was buttoned all the way up, a scarf, and knee-high boots, but it still seemed like you were chilly and stiff in your movements.  He was outside not too long ago to throw out the garbage, and it wasn’t that cold then...

****

You were not trying especially hard to be silent as you climbed the stairs, though you went slowly so the heels of your boots didn’t clack too loudly.  You liked these boots a lot, as impractical and expensive as they may have been--they made your legs look amazing, and the black leather made you think of Akira when he was in his Phantom Thief getup.  

but you still found Akira to be asleep on his bed when you reached the top.  Morgana was nowhere to be found, so you figured he must be outside, maybe pursuing one of the female cats in the neighbourhood.  

 _Good._   

You placed your bag and scarf on a chair and sat on the side of the mattress, taking a moment to just watch Akira.  While awake he went about with an unassuming demeanour by wearing those glasses, and when he was a Phantom Thief he was cocky and sometimes intimidating with his mask.  But asleep, he looked very innocent and peaceful.  

 _And beautiful_ , you thought, admiring his fair skin and long eyelashes.  You reached out to gently touch his soft, black hair when a voice cut in.  

“How long are you going to keep watching?”  

You barely had time to squeak in shock as a hand grabbed your arm and yanked to flip you onto your back.  Knocked breathless, you blinked up at the bed’s former occupant that now loomed above.  Sharp, dark eyes, almost the colour of night, stared back at you.  An amused smile was on those once sleeping lips.  

“You scared me, Akira!  Were you awake the whole time?”

“Of course,” he deadpanned.  “I just wanted to see what you would do.  Were you going to kiss me?  Maybe take advantage of me while I was sleeping?”  

“I would not!” you pouted.  

“Really?”  He sounded surprised--and a touch disappointed?  “I wouldn’t mind.  It’s a nicer way to wake up than nearly suffocating from Morgana sleeping on top of your chest.”  

You knew he was serious about that part, at least; he’d told you once before of how he was given nightmares on several occasions about being crushed.  

Akira cocked his head and caressed your cheek.  “So?  What’s up?”  

He switched faces so easily, from quiet student to sinister vandal to mischievous flirt to caring boyfriend.  It should’ve been against the rules, you thought, for him to look at you as sweetly as he was right now.  It could make you want to do anything for him.  

It already _had_.

“I… wanted to give you your Christmas gift.”  

He furrowed his brow.  “We agreed we don’t have to worry about that, remember?  Exams and Mementos had us way too busy these last few weeks.”  

“I know, but… I thought of something I could give that didn’t really cost money.”  

Biting your lip, you brought your hands to the front of your coat.  You wanted to sit up so that you could remove your boots, but Akira had you caged in with his arms and legs.  When you undid all of the buttons, you pulled the coat open and heard him make a barely audible gasp.  

You had nothing on underneath your coat.  Your flesh was completely bare except for a red satin ribbon that was haphazardly wrapped all around you to barely cover your most intimate areas, ending with a large bow in the middle of your chest.  The chill of the air reached you right away; goosebumps were already spreading over your skin, and your nipples were poking against the ribbon that was bound over them.  

The silence went on for what felt like an eternity, forcing you to turn your head away.  “Could you not stare?” you blurted out.  

“That’s kind of an unreasonable request given the circumstances,” Akira replied in a distracted tone.  

Heat rushed to your face.   _He thinks this is stupid, he thinks I’m weird._  You wanted to disappear into the ground.  “I knew it, this was a lame idea,” you sputtered thinly, moving to close your coat.  

_“No.”_

Both of your wrists were held down by Akira.  He gazed deep into your eyes with a vehemence that you typically saw when he was staring down Shadows in the Metaverse.  There was an otherworldly moment when his and your breathing synced together, and then it was gone, singular focus brilliantly splitting apart like colours from a prism as he kissed you hard.  

It robbed you of your breath.  Sure, you had your nose, but somehow you couldn’t remember that, paralyzed by the effect he was having on you.  Intimacy was still a relatively new experience for you both as you’d only first had sex a couple of months ago, and there hadn’t been nearly as many opportunities as you would’ve liked ever since due to school and all of your extracurricular thieving.  But the ardor that Akira was coming at you with now was akin to the blast of a flamethrower; so much built up lust that had been blanketed in patience now at long last getting a chance for expression.  Before you realized it the room no longer felt cold, and a sweat was breaking out over your body.  

From the way you two broke off the kiss with bewildered looks and heaving chests, you figured it was your base level survival instincts telling you to separate just so that you could actually get some air before going back to one of the other base instincts.  Akira’s face was a little pink as well, which was a sight that you really wished you could see more often, because it was absolutely adorable.  

“No, this was _not_ a lame idea,” he said at last, holding your cheeks between his hands.  “You look so beautiful and sexy that it just threw me for a loop.”  

You shuddered in relief and covered your wavering mouth.  Soon you started to laugh.  “Thank god.  I would’ve been so upset if I’d come all the way from home like this for nothing.”  

Akira’s eyebrow went up.  “All the way?  On the train and everything?”  

You nodded.  

“Then… I better not let your efforts go to waste.”  

He scooted back on the mattress in a fine display of his speed and agility as a Phantom Thief and pried your legs open.  Taking a fistful of the ribbons that covered you there, he pulled them taut so that they wedged deep into your slit.  

You clapped both hands over your mouth just in time to keep from squealing out loud.  “A--Akira!”  

He wasn’t looking at you, instead fixated on the lengths of satin that were between him and your entrance.  “The ribbon’s got a pretty big dark spot here,” he mused with pretend curiosity.  “Looks like you’ve been like this for a while.”  

“Th--that’s not--”

He spoke so mildly, as if what he was saying was perfectly suitable for saying around friends in public.  “You know that Sakurai-san thinks you’re pure and innocent?  Imagine how shocked he’d be if he learned you were this perverted, walking around practically naked to her boyfriend’s house like this.”

Your face was on fire, on freaking fire.  Obviously not literally, but it sure as hell felt like it.  Some unknown protest was about to come from your lips, but they were muted by loops of the ribbon being tied over your mouth as a gag.  Akira was smiling and stroking your hair.  

“I love hearing your voice, but we wouldn’t want Sakurai-san to interrupt… and I kind of want to try out some new stuff today.  So wear that for now, all right?”  

Like you had a choice--but honestly, yes, yes you were all right with this.

Akira bent to kiss a path down your chest and stomach while rubbing your hips.  He urged you to shift and move so that he could pull your coat out from under you and toss it to the floor, but when you tried to pull your boots off, he stopped you, tracing his fingers along all the way to the tips of the heels.

“No,” he said definitively.  “ _They_ stay on.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Place your bets on Akira Kurusu vs Ren Amamiya at [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
